1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a secondary battery pack having a connecting member for connecting a rechargeable battery to a protection circuit module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery pack generally includes a battery, a protection circuit module (PCM) controlling charging/discharging of the battery and protecting the battery from overcharge and overdischarge, and a case accommodating the battery and the protection circuit module.
The battery may include a lithium ion battery, a lithium polymer battery and a lithium ion polymer battery. The battery may include a non-aqueous electrolyte. The electrolyte may be a solid polymer containing lithium salt or a liquid polymer in which lithium salt is dissociated in an organic solvent.